pokemonroleplayrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Home
This is where every single Pokemon lives. They come here when it gets dark out and when they get bored. ---- Archives: Home/Archive1 ---- Role-play here! ---- Manaphy squealed. "MANA!" she shouted louder which means, "Move before I kick you silly!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 23:53, June 27, 2012 (UTC) "BUN! BUNEARRRR!" Buneary shouted back which meant, "MAKE ME!" 23:56, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy started crying. (x3) ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:06, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Buneary started crying even more. "Woah woah," Oshawott said to the two. "What's with the waterworks?" 00:08, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy started crying even more then Buneary and screamed, "MANA!" which means, "Buneary is sitting in front of the tv and won't move!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott did a facepalm and tried to move Buneary, but she bit him. "HEY!" he snapped. "You don't bite your father!" 00:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Piplup sighed and knealt down next to Buneary. "Sweetie, can you please sit on the couch?" she asked her most sweetest voice. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:15, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Buneary turned her head away from Piplup and when she looked back at her she had the most creepiest face you would have ever seen. 00:17, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "Snivy!" shouts Piplup. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 00:20, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Vulpix jumped up and faced Buneary. "Buneary, if you don't move then I'm turning off the tv!" she snapped in a stern voice. "You have to get along with the others or you won't be able to play with them at all!"-- Bayleef smiled at Pidgoet. "Yes! Of course-" she was cut off by Vulpix snapping at Buneary. She sighed and raced over to the fire fox. "Vulpix, stop it." she said, "Snivy can take care of it."-- Vulpix shook her head. "No,I can handle it myself." Spotz"Discord, I'm howlin' at the moon..." 03:59, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "Calm down!" shouts Emolga finally. "Everyone, just calm down. Buneary, please move now, or else the tv goes off and you all go to sleep. Understand?" she asks, looking at the three kids. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 04:29, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Buneary screamed and cried and ran to a desk, grabbed stong tape, and jumped into the trash can and taped the lid shut from the inside. 06:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "Snivy!" Emolga shouted. "Buneary is in the trash can again!" ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 06:01, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "GOSH, YOU HAD TO TRASH CAN DIVE WHEN I'M IN THE SHOWER?" she yelled. Oshawott tried to open the trash can with his scalchop. 06:04, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy started screaming and crying, running around the room. "MANA!" she shouted everywhere which means, "GOSH POKEMON MADNESS!" Little did she know that she was apart of the madness with her screaming and crying. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 06:07, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Snivy came down with a towel. Servine heard the commotion and turned to Oshawott and said, "Excuse me." She broke open the trash can with her Leaf Blade. 06:11, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Manaphy still ran around the room, screaming and crying. Piplulp laughed. "Convienant," she says with a laugh. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 06:13, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Servine picked up Buneary and handed it to Oshawott. "I think this is yours," she said. She didn't even know this was her niece. 06:15, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "It's your sister's also," comments Piplup. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 06:17, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Servine turned to Snivy and, as she walked past her to go to her room she murmured, "Nice guy. Cute couple." Snivy gushed and twitched her tail. 06:19, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Piplup smiled and looked at their daughter who was still running around the house, screaming and crying. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 06:20, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Buneary screamed and bit Oshawott again. He let out a yelp of surprise; didn't know what was coming. 06:21, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "MANA! MANA! MANA!" shouted Manaphy, still the same thing as earlier. ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 06:23, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Snivy twitched as Manaphy knocked over things. 06:25, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Piplup got annoyed and picked up Manaphy. She then turned off the tv and everyone went to control the three kids. Though through this entire thing, Togepi sat there, eating raisins. Wait, those aren't raisins... ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ 06:27, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Totodile screamed. "TOGEPI STOP EATING THAT!" 06:29, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "TOGEPI!" screeched Emolga, running over. She picked her up and tried to make her cough up the... YOU KNOW WHAT! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif 06:30, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Totodile yowled, "NURSE NURSE!" 06:34, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Pansage sighed and came over with many pills. He gave Manaphy a calming pill, Buneary a sleeping pill, and Togepi a throwing up pill. "Done," he muttered. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 06:36, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Buneary pretended to eat up the pill but instead she shot it into Pansage's eye. Panpour screamed and ran to her brother in an overly used dramatic way. 06:40, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "I'm fine, but Snivy, just take Buneary away for the night. Everyone, just go to bed. NAOW!" he shouted. Piplup sighed and walked away with Manaphy in her arms. She tucked her in and sang her a lullaby. Then she laid down next to Mudkip in the bed. Emolga did the same for Togepi after making her take the medicine and throw up. Then she curled up next to Totodile in the bed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 06:43, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Snivy took Buneary to the nursery room. She stopped, and then took Buneary and went to her own room and curled her body around her and hummed softly. 06:47, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Pachirisu (the male) strutted around the house in early morning. Then he got himself a bowl of cereal and ate it. He saw people come in and said, "'Sup?" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 06:50, June 28, 2012 (UTC) A female Pachirisu came in next and tripped over her tiny clumsy paws. "Oof. I'm as clumsy as a Bidoof," she said. (I think Bidoof are clumsy, they have doof in their names xDDDD) 06:52, June 28, 2012 (UTC) (I think they are, all they are is little acorns with little dots for feet) "Very," the male Pachirisu said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 06:54, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "Shut up!" the female snapped and rounded on him with her tiny paws clenched into fists. Snivy was still sleeping and oddly, Buneary was too. 06:56, June 28, 2012 (UTC) (omg, sleeping? Forbidden! x3) "I was kidding," he said, patting her head. He smirked and rubbed his hand from her head to the top of her tail, following the blue strip on her back. He then strutted away very.... flirty-like x3. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 07:00, June 28, 2012 (UTC) She glared after him and went to sit on the couch. Snivy woke up and carefully, so she wouldn't disturb Buneary, slipped out of bed and tucked her in. 07:02, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Everyone was already just waking up when the male Pachirisu walked in and said, "I am here, to answer your prayers," he says with a flirty-like smile. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 07:03, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Panpour grabbed duct tape and taped his mouth shut. 07:05, June 28, 2012 (UTC) He still has that flirty look on his face and said through the tap, "Foo Tnow Foo Lufe Mt." Which means, "You know you love me." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 07:08, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "Naw, we all know you love that other Pachirisu," Panpour replied with a wave of her hand. 07:12, June 28, 2012 (UTC) He smirked. "Foo all lufe mre, and foo tnow it!" and it stands for, "You all love me, and you know it!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 07:14, June 28, 2012 (UTC) The female Pachirisu heard the conversation and sighed. She walked into the room and grabbed the male Pachirisu by his ear and dragged him out. Panpour snickered. 07:16, June 28, 2012 (UTC) He took the tape off. "Yes?" he asks with a smile. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 07:17, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "Quit bothering them," she said sternly. 07:18, June 28, 2012 (UTC) He smiled. "Only way for you to even touch me," he says with a smile. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 07:19, June 28, 2012 (UTC) "Wha-" she started but stopped with a sigh. He's so childish! she thought. 07:22, June 28, 2012 (UTC) He smiles then gives her a quick peck before going to bother some people. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 07:24, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott shifted on the couch until he was "sitting" on his head. (Like, he's upside-down on the couch x3) 21:27, June 29, 2012 (UTC) "Hey Oshawott, since when was your head a butt. Are you butt-headed or something? Like those pokemon from that movie, umm... Star Wars? Ya know, with the little bands with the butt-shaped heads." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:27, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Oshawott glanced at the male Pachirisu and said, "I'm bored. There's nothing much to do," he said as his scalchop fell off and hit the ground. 17:23, June 30, 2012 (UTC) He rolled his eyes. He then went to go bug the female Pachirisu. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:25, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Goodie two shoes, Oshawott thought as he picked up the scalchop. The female Pachirisu noticed the male one coming towards her and she sighed. 17:28, June 30, 2012 (UTC) "So, what are you up to?" he asked her flirtingly. "MANA!" shouted Manaphy which means, "SOMEONE DOWNSTAIRS BRING ME FOOD!" "TOGA!" squealed Togepi which means, "BRING ME SOME OF THOSE RAISINS FROM YESTERDAY!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:31, June 30, 2012 (UTC) The female Pachirisu glanced at him with a look that said, "I'm doing nothing, can you really not tell?" Totodile snapped at Togepi, "No, just no." 17:36, June 30, 2012 (UTC) "TOGA!" Togepi screamed which means, "BUT I WANT RAISINS! THEY WERE GOOD!" Manaphy screamed again. "MANA! MANA! MANA!" which means, "BRING ME FOOD! BRING ME FOOD! BRING ME FOOD!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:40, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Totodile gave her a bottle instead. Buneary woke up and began screaming. Snivy sighed and came down with Buneary in her arms and said, "Kids are such a hard time for us." 17:43, June 30, 2012 (UTC) "Maybe we should send them to that mythical place that some humans talk about:Africa. Right?" suggests the male Pachirisu. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:46, June 30, 2012 (UTC) The three mothers glanced at the male Pachirisu. 17:48, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play